Doces
by Yamatsuki
Summary: O que acontece em um dia monotono com doces e dois rapazes sozinhos em uma sala? YAOI RxL Kem não aprecia NÃO leia...


**Notas Iniciais:** Esse manga é tudo e bom, e eu não consegui me conter quanto a juntar o Kira com o L... ahUAHUh Eles formam um casal tão... incrivel... Eu keria um Raito pra mim!

Explicando: Raito Kira e Ryuuzaki L...

Ah! Claro, nem preciso dizer que Death Note ou seus personagens NÃO são meus...

Bem... divirtam-se... boa leitura.

**Doces**

Caso Kira... há quanto tempo estavam trabalhando nele? Tanto tempo já havia passado que nem mesmo as novidades sobre o caso animavam os detetives. Os dias monótonos apenas passavam e passavam, o único que parecia se divertir era L.

Naquela tarde apenas dois garotos estavam no quarto do hotel usado como base. Ambos com os olhares fixos nas telas dos computadores com os dados das vitimas, dos suspeitos, pesquisas e investigações.

Sentado em uma poltrona com os joelhos colados ao peito e rodeado por doces, estava Ryuuzaki, um garoto estranho e excêntrico, cujo o gosto por doces já havia passado o termo "normal". Ryuuzaki não era um garoto normal, ele era L, o detetive mais inteligente que os outros conheciam, ele havia se oferecido para achar o Kira e desde então ele estava trabalhando no caso.

Do outro lado da sala estava Yagami Raito. Filho do diretor do caso e um dos suspeitos. Era irônico trabalhar no próprio caso... bem... ninguém precisava saber disso.. Raito é bem diferente de Ryuuzaki, ele é lindo, tinha pose de rei /deus, e tinha mulheres a hora que bem entendia.

Em matéria de inteligência ambos competiam o 1º lugar. Os dois juntos eram mais inteligentes que o resto do departamento todo. Mesmo com tanta inteligência... la estavam os dois, com tédio na monotonia de sempre.

-Ryuuzaki, há alguma possibilidade do kira estar usando outras pessoas para cometer os assassinatos? – Essa tinha sido uma pergunta idiota que já se sabia a resposta, só que... não se tinha mais anda a dizer...

-Raito-kun, eu sei bem que você já sabe disso. – Era incrível como L sempre agia assim... como se nada o importasse realmente, calmo e racional, mesmo não querendo sempre acertava ma mosca.

-Pois é... – Baixou a cabeça e suspirou, nada novo estava acontecendo, ele não podia fazer nada de arriscado e seu plano de se tornar o novo deus e construir a justiça estava totalmente parado.

Raito levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa, precisava esticar as pernas e pensar em algo mais emocionante para se fazer... acabou fazendo apenas um chá e voltando para a sala.

-Quer chá Ryuuzaki? – Perguntou oferecendo o chá para o "amigo" que olhou e recusou com a cabeça.

-Prefiro meus doces... – Comentou pensativo.

-Seu estomago já deve estar corroído por causa de tantos doces – voltou seu olhar para a xícara com o liquido quente.

Ryuuzaki parou o que fazia para levantar a blusa mostrando a barriga... Raito olha para o colega se perguntando se ele era idiota.

-Ryuuzaki, para com isso. Você não é idiota.

-Por que eu deveria parar? – Levantou os olhos para Raito enquanto passava a mão pela própria barriga. – Foi você quem começou...

-Você esta sendo infantil – Ryuuzaki não deu a mínima para o que o outro estava dizendo e continuou a passar a mão sobre si.

Cansado de esperar que o detetive parasse, Raito foi parar o que começou por si mesmo. Yagami se levantou, parou em frente a L e pegou as mãos dele separando-as do corpo.

-Agora você vai parar? – Olhou para L e se aproximou mais do outro corpo. Ryuuzaki abriu os olhos e encarou Raito esperando para o próximo movimento.

-Agora já chega. – Puxou o outro corpo rapidamente puxando para baixo a blusa que estava levantada, recompondo o outro.

Ryuuzaki o fitou por uns instantes mas logo o loiro se distanciou e saiu da sala.

Raito caminhou até o banheiro sentindo um leve incomodo em suas pernas. Ele tinha ficado exitado com o corpo quente de Ryuuzaki. Olhou-se no espelho quase não se reconhecendo, desde quando ele ficava exitado com outros homens? Ainda mais com aquele que queria lhe prender a qualquer custo.

Raito levou a mão até o próprio membro por cima da calça e soltou um gemido... "São os hormônios... eu sou jovem... só podem ser os hormônios!".

Voltando par a sala, la estava Ryuuzaki com mais um de seus doces lambendo os dedos. Dessa vez não diria nada que fizesse o outro brincar mais uma vez consigo... onde já se viu L sendo infantil...

Raito apenas observou o outro garoto em sua diversão, as atitudes dele o exitavam mais do que deviam... sua calça estava começando a apertar mais. Aborrecido sentou-se em uma cadeira na frente do computador e tentou esquecer a dorzinha que estava sentindo.

Por outro lado, Ryuuzaki estava confuso. Realmente ele tinha sido infantil, porem de alguma maneira ele precisava chamar a atenção de colega. Sentir as mãos dele... o corpo dele... tinha sido tentador, embora nunca tivesse pensado em algo assim. O chamavam de tarado, mas ele nunca estivera com ninguém até então e aqueles toques por mais simples que fossem haviam no deixado tão... quente. Seu membro havia crescido. Ele tinha sorte de que a calça que estava usando era larga o bastante.

Ryuuzaki estava tão perdido que nem percebeu que o sorvete que estava tomando havia derretido em suas mãos. Quando ele finalmente se deu conta do que acontecia Raito o encarava.

-Você se suja como uma criança. – Raito não estava mais agüentando a pressão em sua calça e quando viu o sorvete escorrendo pelas mãos de Ryuuzaki acabou por ficar mais exitado com os pensamentos que cercaram sua mente.

Resolveu por seguir um pouco o instinto e se dirigiu ao colega de algemas. – Você deveria aprender a se sujar menos... ou parar com os doces! – Andou ate L lentamente observando as reações do seu espectador.

-Ahn?... – Que se dane o sorvete. Ryuuzaki não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele garoto vindo em sua direção, ele estava... "naquele estado"... também. – Raito Kun?

-Sim? – Raito pegou as mãos sujas de sorvete de Ryuuzaki as lambendo e chupando os dedos do detetive.

-Hnnn as vezes até que é bom você se sujar tanto... e... doces não fazem tão mal assim – Lambeu o resto das mãos de Ryuuzake até que não houvesse mais vestígios de sorvete nelas. Nem se era preciso comentar que L estava chocado e exitado, o amigo o lambendo e chupando suas mãos... era tão... sensual. Sem conseguir pensar direito acabou puxando as mãos se soltando do outro.

-Raito Kun, isso não é nojento para você? – Essa era uma boa pergunta... uma que ele ainda não sabia a resposta.

-Você não come doce com as mãos? – Que espécie de pergunta era aquela? Ryuuzaki respondeu um sim com a cabeça e Raito continuou... – Pois eu também como doces com as mãos!

Ótima resposta, nada mais digno de Yagami Raito. O pior é que a jogada parecia ter surtido efeito. O efeito foi tão bom que os membros dos dois garotos atingiram o limite critico. Amos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes.

Subitamente Ryuuzaki se levanta e sai correndo para outro cômodo. Ele precisava se aliviar e resolveu por ir tomar uma ducha bem fria para se acalmar. Entrou em baixo do chuveiro olhando para seu corpo, o membro rijo precisando de alivio. Tocou-o sentindo prazer e começou a movimentar as mãos ritmadamente. Mordia o lábio inferior para não gemer alto, e pensava no que aconteceria se fosse seu melhor suspeito que estivesse o acariciando. Minutos depois já não agüentava mais terminando de se aliviar.

Pegou uma toalha para se enxugar... não adiantou nada o trabalho que teve. A toalha roçando em sus mamilos o haviam deixado exitado novamente.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Raito raciocinava sobre o que havia ocorrido. Ele, Kira, seduzindo o detetive que o procurava. Só podia ser loucura, e uma ótima idéia... Seu corpo respondeu ao pensamento que teve estremecendo com a idéia de ter L em sua cama... ele não era como aquelas meninas mimadas, irritantes e burras com que saia.

Sentou-se na cadeira esparramado e apertou novamente o membro sobre a calça. Olhou para os lados e sobre a mesa haviam os doces de Ryuuzki.

Era tentador ver o "amigo" comendo os doces com tanto gosto. – Hnnn... – Recolheu um pouco de creme com o dedo e o lambeu como havia feito com as mãos de Ryuuzaki.

Raito ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e logo depois L aparecia na sala sem camisa e secando os cabelos.

Ryuuzaki colocou os pés na sala e logo de cara se deparou com Raito sentado em SUA poltrona, comendo SEU bolo com as mãos... e alem disso... ele ainda olhava SEU corpo displicentemente.

-Meu... Meu bolo! – Ryuuzaki se aproximou de Raito com uma carinha de desolado pelo amigo estar comendo seu doce.

-Quer Ryuuzaki? – Raito estendeu um pedaço de bolo para L que afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu Ofereço os doces que eu tenho para os outros, eu tenho educação. – Não perderia a oportunidade para tirar uma com a cara do garoto. Ryuuzaki nada respondeu e se aproximou das mãos de Raito indo pegar o pedaço que lhe era oferecido. Raito puxou as mãos de volta e fez um gesto de que era para L comer da sua própria mão – Pode comer!

Ryuuzaki chegou mais perto e comeu o pedaço de bolo passando a língua pelos dedos de Raito.

-Hnnn... – Raito gemeu ao sentir a língua passar entre seus dedos. – Quer mais Ryuuzaki?

-Você vai me alimentar mais? -Perguntou revidando à provocação do amigo.

-O que você acha? – Com um sorriso sarcástico (lê-se sacana) nos lábios, Raito pegou o creme do doce com uma das mãos e a outra enlaçou Ryuuzaki por trás e o trazendo mais perto. Depois deu o creme para que Ryuuzaki comesse.

-Hn, agora é minha vez de provar de um outro doce. – Dizendo isso Raito passou o resto do creme nos mamilos de L os lambendo em seguida.

-Ah... hn... Raito... Kun... – Ryuuzaki ia para Raito mas desistiu quando sentiu seus mamilos serem mordiscados e acabou por afundar mais a cabeça do colega em seu peito.

Raito lambeu o outro mamilo e saiu arrastando a língua por cada pedaço de pele que encontrava deixando um rastro de saliva por todo o lugar seguindo sua trilha até mais em baixo.

Kira acabou se deparando com o cós da calça de Ryuuzaki, o que o deixou irritado. L permanecia capado com a impaciência de Raito, mas esperou para ver o que iria acontecer, até por que já não estava mais conseguindo raciocinar nada do que estava acontecendo... nunca havia agido por instinto antes.

Uma leve mordida em seu membro sobre a calça o fez despertar de seus devaneios e gemer alto em resposta. Raito havia se separado um pouco lambendo os lábios para depois continuar a dar atenção ao botão e o zíper à sua frente. Com a boca abriu ambos e sorriu.

-Você é mesmo um pervertido Ryuuzaki! – L não estava usando nada por baixo da calça... e ele não podia andar todos os dias daquele jeito. Será que ele tinha certeza do que Raito faria? Era de se esperar... Raito cansou de pensar de mais e olhou o membro de Ryuuzaki. – Acho que vai ficar melhor assim... – Pegou um pouco de Chantilly espalhando-o por Ryuuzaki. – Agora sim... – Raito lambeu a cabeça e toda a extensão do membro de L para em seguida colocá-lo todo dentro da boca e chupá-lo calmamente.

-Ahhhh... Rai... Raito... Kun.. hnnn – Raito deu um meio sorriso quando ouviu o rival gemer de prazer.

Ryuuzaki sentia como se estivesse morrendo, seu membro sendo chupado por uma boca quente e habilidosa. Estava gemendo tanto que deveria ser possível ouvir por todo o andar.

Raito estava deliciado com L, cada gemido que ele dava o incentivava a continuar e o deixava mais exitado com a situação... ele PRECISAVA se aliviar logo também. Acabou tendo outra idéia brilhante.

Ryuuzaki estava quase gozando quando Raito parou de chupá-lo.

-Não... Não pare... por favor... hnnn..- Ryuuzaki gemeu frustrado tentando obrigar o amigo a continuar o serviço até que ele tivesse terminado.

-Por que não fazemos algo melhor? – Raito ficou na mesma altura de L e o beijou andando até o sofá. No meio do caminho Ryuuzaki tentava tirar a camisa de Raito inutilmente. Por fim acabou encontrando a borda do sofá e caiu sentado com as pernas abertas proporcionando a Kira uma bela visão...

Raito olhou para o corpo jogado no sofá, tinha a pele bem branca, o corpo esguio, um membro duro e o rosto vermelho o fitando.

Até que não era tão difícil ler a mente de Ryuuzaki. Começou a se despir na frente do detetive, tirando primeiro a camisa e passando a mão por todo o corpo. Depois tirou os sapatos e mas meias...

Ryuuzaki em resposta sentou-se no sofá e mordeu os dedos esperando para que o outro continuasse.

Raito deu uma risada e desceu as mãos para a frente da calça apertando e massageando a si mesmo.

-Hn... Ryuuzaki... Você... Quer? – Afirmou imediatamente com a cabeça para Raito continuar e congelou os olhos no corpo moreno.

Kira tirou a calça a jogando longe.

-Diferente de você... eu não sou um pervertido. – Tirou a ultima peça de roupa que lhe restava sendo devorado pelos olhos de L

Caminhou até a borda do sofá se debruçando sobre o detetive para beijá-lo deitando se no sofá.

Raito se acomodou entre as perdas de Ryuuzaki empurrando o próprio membro contra o de L o fazendo gemer e ofegar entre o beijo. Ryuuzaki tocava cada parte do corpo sobre o seu tentando achar as partes sensíveis e que provocassem prazer, cada uma descoberta era um gemido que se ouvia.O beijo só foi apartado quando o ar se fazia nulo, L virou-se no sofá ficando por cima de Raito.

Ryuuzaki se sentou em cima de Raito, se esfregando contra o membro em baixo de si. –Ryuuzaki... isso... ahhhhh... é... maldade... – L passou a ponta dos dedos sobre os mamilos de Raito o fazendo estremecer, apertava e roçava os dedos sobre ele até não agüentar mais e ir chupá-los. Raito agarrou os cabelos de L e os suspendeu fazendo-o parar. – Ryuuzaki... o que pensa que esta fazendo?

-Te dando prazer...

-Ahhh... Hnnn... Bom... – Não disse mais nada, apenas deixou que o novo amante fizesse seu trabalho.

Ryuuzaki voltou sua atenção ao pescoço e peito, mordendo beijando, lambendo... parecia que realmente sabia onde tocar... afinal, ele era L, era dedutível que ele percebesse pequenos estímulos involuntários. Mesmo na cama trabalhava como detetive.

Suas mãos trabalhavam mais em baixo, rodeando o umbigo tocando a virilha, apertando as coxas e estimulando seu membro. Beijou novamente Raito o exitando mais ainda, o que cansou o dono do Death Note. Raito não agüentando mais esperar e querendo alivio imediato, jogou L para trás e foi em sua direção.

-Ryuuzaki... eu... nós... você... quer... – Foi calado por L antes que falasse qualquer coisa.

-Quero! – Ryuuzaki abriu mais as pernas fazendo Raito se encaixar em si... e forçando sua entrada. Não demorou muito para perceberem que era impossível continuar... Ryuuzaki era apertado de mais e ele não cederia tão fácil.

Ryuuzaki não fazia idéia de como mudar isso... enquanto Raito tentava lembrar de alguma coisa que lera sobre isso. Precisava tentar algo...

Segurou as pernas de Ryuuzaki as separando bem, abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua com saliva na entrada virgem de L, deixando-a bem molhada... – O que você esta fazendo Raito-kun? – Olhou para baixo sentindo a língua molhar seu anel...

-Isso facilitará as coisas... – Dizendo isso parou de molhá-lo e deu os próprios dedos para Ryuuzaki lamber... – Deixe-os bem molhados... – Obedeceu deixando-os quase pingando com tanta saliva. Raito então levou a mão até a entrada de L e forçou um dedo para dentro, lentamente a abertura foi se abrindo e Raito começou a movimentar o dedo dentro de Ryuuzaki. L sentia um pouco de dor e incomodo, mas queria continuar... Raito então acrescentou mais um dedo na abertura a alargando um pouco mais massageando-o por dentro.

-Hnnnn ahhh... Raito-kun... mais... – Hehehe Agora tinha L onde queria... pedindo por mais do que Kira oferecia.

Fez como desejado... retirou os dedos e trouxe a cabeça de Ryuuzaki para seu membro o obrigando a lambê-lo. Deveria deixar como havia feito com os dedos assim ele conseguiria entrar completamente em L.

Julgando já estar bom, Raito deita novamente sobre L eu beijando e pondo suas pernas em seus ombros. –Ryuuzaki?

-Vai logo Raito-kun... – Raito forçou seu membro de vagar contra a entrada de Ryuuzaki tentando entrar... L deu um grito de dor e surpresa quando a cabeça de Raito conseguiu passar pela barreira.

Raito continuou penetrando seu membro de vagar chegando até a metade. Ryuuzaki era apertado de mais o que quase estava o fazendo gozar com o outro o apertando ainda mais para tentar tirá-lo de la.

Não Agüentando mais Raito se enfia todo de uma fez. Ryuuzaki sentiu uma imensa dor que o fez gritar, agora podia sentir todo preenchido pelo membro do amigo. Estava dolorido, nem mesmo conseguia se mexer direito, e era melhor que nem Raito se mexesse.

Raito viu a expressão de dor de L e acabou por ficar parado esperando o outro se acostumar, e até mesmo ele tinha de se acostumar em estar ali dentro. Era tão bom! Procurou os lábios de Ryuuzaki o beijando para acalmá-lo um pouco.

-Hnnn... Isso... dói...

A dor em Ryuuzaki já estava sendo substituída por prazer com Raito o beijando e o tocando. L soltou um gemido e mexeu os quadris sentindo algo incrível, vez de novo e de novo. Raito notou que o outro já estava pronto e começou a se movimentar junto com Ryuuzaki.

-É muito gostoso... Faz mais... – Raito obedeceu prontamente movimentando-se mais rápido fazendo os dois corpos baterem.

-Tá gostoso e vai ficar mais ainda – Ryuuzaki gemeu, os dois corpos juntos... o pênis de Raito o tocando por dentro lhe dando prazer, enquanto seu membro era prensado entre os dois corpos o estimulando com os movimentos.

O rapaz agora gemia baixinho. Raito enchia o detetive com mais estocadas deliciosas, fazendo seu ânus quente ir se tornando num espasmo de gozo em torno daquele volume duro e quente que cravava-se nele. O suor pingava de suas testas. As mãos de Raito o acariciavam ali e Ryuuzaki agarrava-se na cintura dele, guiando-se conforme ele o empurrava para cima e para baixo com os golpes de seu quadril.

Ambos entraram num ritmo frenético a medida que o prazer ia crescendo entre eles, e só de imaginar que há horas atrás estavam com tédio daquele lugar e agora estavam tão entretidos no sofá da sala.

Uma estocada mais forte, outra e mais outra... já não agüentavam mais ficar so assim, precisavam gozar imediatamente.

-Raito-Kun! Eu... Eu vou... Hnnn...

-Ryuu... Ryuuzaki... só... mais... Hnnn – Não agüentaram mais e gozaram gemendo. Ryuuzaki entre os dois e Raito dentro de Ryuuzaki. Pareciam que haviam jogado umas dez partidas de tênis. Estavam cansados, suados e molhados... o sexo havia sido tão bom que mesmo depois de um tempo seus corpos ainda reagiam e as respirações ainda estavam descompassadas.

Ficaram ali um em cima do outro caídos tentando voltar ao normal.

-Ryuuzaki...?

-Hn... Raito-kun? – Respondeu com a voz falhada e sonolenta.

-Vamos tomar um banho... – Se ergueu levando junto o corpo de L até o banheiro.

Tomaram o banho juntos, entre beijos e caricias. Os opostos realmente se atraem... L e Kira juntos era incompatível... e maravilhoso.

-Estou com fome. – Ryuuzaki olhava para a sua barriga roncando.

-Não em diga que quer doces? – Olhou o amante se aproximando por trás e o abraçando.

-Doces são gostosos... – Ryuuzaki se virou e encarou o loiro. – Você deveria tentar gostar mais deles.

-Mas eu gosto de um doce... – Raito sussurrou no ouvido de L com a voz carregada de desejo. – Gosto muito de uma coisa doce... – Segurou o membro de L, se abaixou e lambeu a ponta do membro do detetive. – Viu?

-Hnnn... Raito... pare!

-Por que? – Perguntou, ele não queria parar com isso... embora ainda estivesse cansado.

-Estou com fome, estou cansado... e estou todo dolorido. – Eram motivos o suficiente, se levantou e se vestiu seguido por Ryuuzaki.

Quando entraram na sala... viram a bagunça que haviam feito. Teriam de limpar aquilo antes dos outros chegarem, mas primeiro iriam saciar a vontade de Ryuuzaki.

Foram até a confeitaria e compraram diversos doces, bolos de morango, maracujá, chocolate. Aquilo teria de suprir a necessidade de L.

Comeram o bolo sentados do chão da sala. Não deu nem ao menos uma hora para tudo que haviam comprado tivesse desaparecido, sobrando apenas um morango.

Ryuuzaki pegou o morango, colocou-o na boca e beijou Raito... O gosto doce e azedo se misturando... era bom...

Os dois caíram para trás começando tudo de novo, beijos caricias, toques, sexo. Não ficariam mais com tédio tão cedo assim.

Ryuuzaki abriu a camisa de Raito escorregando a língua em seu peito.

-Hnnn Raito Kun... Agora é minha vez...

**Fim?... Continua? Quem sabe!**

_Yamatsuki_

AHuahuHAUH Finalmente terminei minha primeira fic de Death Note! AHUAHuahUH Pelo menos non deixei o L virar sado e o Raito um Uke submisso... To tão feliz o/

Pena que quase ninguém conhece essa série... ela é tão boa o/


End file.
